Liste des Chapitres
La série Pandora Hearts compte à ce jour 17 Tomes dont 12 sortis en France, le tome 13 paraitra le 10 Mai 2012 aux éditions Ki-oon. Chaque volume comprends 178 pages. L'illustration de couverture représente un personnage de la série, on retrouve ce même personnage sur la première page du tome avec une chaise ou un fauteuil. Tome 1 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2006thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Oz Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace I : Innocent Calm - Un calme empreint d'innocence - *Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction - La tempête de la condamnation - *Retrace III : - Prisoner et Alichino - *Retrace IV : - Rendez-vous - Tome 2 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2007thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 1er Juillet 2010 Couverture : Gilbert "Raven" Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace V : Clockwise Doom - Cauchemar mécanique - *Retrace VI : Where Am I ? - Où suis-je ? - *Retrace VII : - Réunion - *Retrace VIII : Whisperer - Chuchotement - *Retrace IX : - Question - Tome 3 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2007thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 9 Septembre 2010 Couverture : Xerxes Break Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace X : - Malédiction - *Retrace XI : Grim - Sinistre - *Retrace XII : Who Am I ? - Qui suis-je ? - *Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven - Un corbeau égaré - Tome 4 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2007 thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2010 Couverture : Sharon Rainsworth Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIV : Lop Ear - Couper l'oreille - *Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth - Bienvenue dans le labyrinthe - *Retrace XVI : Keeper of the secret - Le gardien de secret - *Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends - Diverses petites choses - *Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket - Orbite creuse - Tome 5 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Avril 2008thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 13 Janvier 2011 Couverture : Vincent Nightray Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XIX : - Detestably - *Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice ? - Qui a tué pauvre Alice ? - *Retrace XXI : - Discorde - *Retrace XXII : His name is... - Son nom est... - Tome 6 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Août 2008thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 10 Mars 2011 Couverture : Charlotte "Lottie" Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXIII : - Conflit - *Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister ! - Bonjour ma sœur ! - *Retrace XXV : - Elliot et Leo - *Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears - Le bassin des larmes - Tome 7 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Décembre 2008thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 12 Mai 2011 Couverture : Jack Vessalius Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXVII : Get out of the Pool - Sortez du bassin - *Retrace XXVIII : - Modulation - *Retrace XXIX : - Rufus Barma - *Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos - Le chaos de Blanche Neige - Tome 8 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2009thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 30 Juin 2011 Couverture : Le Chat du Cheshire Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of Loss - La contrevaleur d'une perte - *Retrace XXXII : Snow Dome - Dôme de neige - *Retrace XXXIII : - Echo of Noise - *''Pandora Hearts One-Shot'' Tome 9 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2009thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 8 Septembre 2011 Couverture : Echo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXIV : - Noise of Echo - *Retrace XXXV : Madness of Lost Memories - Folie de mémoires perdues - *Retrace XXXVI : - Sablier - *Retrace XXXVII : - Glen Baskerville - Tome 10 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2009thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 10 Novembre 2011 Couverture : Glen Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat - Bouc émissaire - *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness - La porte de la noirceur - *Retrace XL : Blindness - Cécité - *Retrace XLI : Where Am I !? - Où suis-je ?! - Tome 11 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2011thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 12 Janvier 2012 Couverture : Reim Lunettes Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace XLII : Stray - Perdu - *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown - Couronne de clown - *Retrace XLIV : Dusty Sky - Ciel poussiéreux - *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts - Reine de maux - Tome 12 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2010thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 8 Mars 2012 Couverture : Ada Vessalius Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace XLVI : Persona - Personnage - *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday - Non anniversaire - *Retrace XLVIII : - Isla Yura - *Retrave XLIX : Night in gale - Une nuit dans une tempête - Tome 13 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2010thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 10 Mai 2012 Couverture : Lily Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace L : Reverse Corte ''- Court changement -'' *Retrace LI : - Lily et Reim - *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites - Rites sanglants - *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall - Humpty Dumpty été assis sur un mur - Tome 14 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Mars 2011thumb|184px Date de sortie française : 5 Juillet 2012 Couverture : Elliot Nightray Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile - Sourire blanc - *Retrace LV : Back To Back - Dos-à-dos - *Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes - Les yeux de lapin - *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall - Humpty a eu une grande chute - Tome 15 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2011thumb|184px Date de sortie française : Couverture : Rufus Barma Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of Blood - Flaque de sang - *Retrace LIX : Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again - Vous ne pouvez mettre Humpty de nouveau ensemble - *Retrace LX : Egg Shell - Coquille d’œuf - *Retrace LXI : - Demios - Tome 16 Date de sortie japonaise : 26 Novembre 2011thumb|184px Date de sortie française : Couverture : Leo Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXII : Repose - Repos - *Retrace LXIII : Purpose - But - *Retrace LXIV : - Tarantelle - *Retrace LXV : Collapse - Écroulement - Tome 17 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2012thumb|184px Date de sortie française : Couverture : Lacie Baskerville Liste des Chapitres : *Retrace LXVI : - Jack - *Retrace LXVII : - Lacie - *Retrace LXVIII : - Glen - *Retrace LXIX : - Alice - *Retrace LXX : - Oz - Tome 18 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Juillet 2012 Date de sortie française : Couverture : Liste des Chapitres : Tome 19 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Novembre 2012 Date de sortie française : Couverture : Liste des Chapitres : Tome 20 Date de sortie japonaise : 27 Mars 2013 Date de sortie française : Couverture : Liste des Chapitres : Chapitres pré-publiés Les chapitres sont prépubliés dans le magazine GFantasy Listes des Chapitres : *Retrace LXXI : - Black Rabbit - *Retrace LXXII : - Bloody Rabbit -